The beginning of it all
by Elle1998
Summary: This is a oneshot for Delena! (Might make it into a fully fleshed story, I'm just not sure yet.) It's set as the first time they ever met, just with a bit of revisions. I would love if everyone would read and review!


Elena was sitting at the curb of the road, waiting for her parents to come and get her from the party that all of her friends were at. She knew that she should be feeling like partying with her friends in that moment... But she just couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong, and she was ready to go home and take a hot bath, and hopefully have that feeling go away. She was sitting there so lost in her thoughts that she didn't see the stranger laying in the middle of the road. She heard him before she saw him, and so when she looked up to the sound of footsteps, she wasn't expecting to see the handsome man with dark hair and piercing blue eyes that had moved to stand in front of her. She sat up a bit straighter, looking at him for a few moments and not saying a word. She wouldn't dare to, because for some reason it felt as if she were in a trance just by looking at him, and a part of her didn't want to break that. She did eventually though, and when she began to speak, she could tell that he looked to have been in the same trance as she had been in. "Oh um sorry.. I didn't see that you were here or I would have went somewhere else.. I didn't mean to bug you or intrude or anything. You know what, I'll just go." She said nervously, laughing softly under her breath before standing from where she had been and beginning to move away and back towards the party when he grabbed her hand and pulled her back in the spot that she had been in.

"No, don't go." He said softly, his eyes finding hers in the light of the moon, and keeping them there as he studied her intently. This was not Katherine Pierce, he realized. This was a girl that looked exactly like her, but it obviously wasn't her, because Katherine would have never looked that nervous around him. He dropped her hand when he realized that he still was holding onto it, instantly missing the warmth when he dropped it. There was something about this girl.. Something that he had to know about her, and didn't want anyone else to know but him. He gave her his signature grin, holding out his hand again, but this time for her to shake. "I'm Damon Salvatore, and you are?" He asked her intently, wanting to know her name. Really he wanted to know everything about her, but her name was definitely a good start.

Elena raised a brow when he looked at her as if he were seeing a ghost, someone from his past that he hadn't seen in a long time. After a moment or so though when he dropped the look of shock, she couldn't tell at all what he was thinking. He was a closed book to her, when moments before she felt as if she could see everything. When he dropped her hand she frowned a little, not sure why, but realizing that she liked the feeling of his hand on hers. It was a fleeting thought though, because he was already holding his hand out to her again and telling her his name. "Damon." She said softly, his name falling from her lips so easily that it felt as if it was supposed to be leaving her lips. Like it was natural. "I'm Elena Gilbert." She told him, a small smile coming to her face, although it lit up all of her features. "What brings you out here in the middle of the night? I thought only teenagers and serial killers came out into the woods at night." She said jokingly, although she didn't even think about if he could actually kill her or not. Of course it was always a possibility, but she didn't think that with the way he was looking at her that he could kill her.

Damon laughed under his breath, because she had no idea how right she was. He definitely was a killer, but probably not one that she could ever imagine him being. He got the feeling that she saw the good in others, especially the bad ones. "I was out for a midnight jog. I like to do that sometimes, because it's quiet out here at night. But what about you? I don't think a pretty girl like yourself should be out here alone.. Especially not at night, with all of the teens and serial killers running around." He said jokingly, his eyes watching as a blush formed on her cheeks from the compliment.

Elena brushed a strand of hair away from her cheek, her eyes going to his after a few moments as the blush that had grazed her cheeks had begun to fade a little. "THere was a party going on in the woods.. But I've been getting this feeling all night that something's wrong.. Like something bad is going to happen.. So I left." She said, her eyes going to his. She had no idea why she was telling him that. She just felt as if she could tell him anything and that the secret would be safe with him. That she would be safe with him. She knew that that was crazy, but it was the way that she felt. She saw headlights coming in their direction, knowing that it was probably her parents coming to get her. She looked up at him, a bit of a frown on her face as she thought that she might never see him again. She was hoping that she was wrong though. "That's probably my family.. It was nice to meet you, Damon Salvatore. Hopefully I'll see you around?" She asked, a hopeful gleam in her eyes.

Damon paused for a moment, a thought in his mind about how no one could know that he was in town yet.. And he did what he thought he had to do to preserve that. He took a step forward, putting his hand on her cheek and pulling her face upwards to look at him directly in the eyes, his compulsion working its magic. "No one can know that I'm in town yet, Elena.. So you're going to forget about this encounter.. But know that I will be finding you, and when I do I will make you mine." He said to her, a promise in his eyes as he leaned down and pressed a small kiss to her lips and then vamp sped away.

Elena had no idea how she had gotten at there.. She remembered walking to the street but didn't remember much past that. So as she got into her parents car, apologizing for disappearing off to the party and all of that, she couldn't shake this new feeling.. That someone was coming for her. And she knew that they would, whoever they were. 


End file.
